mariofandomcom_it-20200214-history
Rayé du pouvoir
Rayé du pouvoir, in inglese Kong for a day, (traducibile in italiano come Eroe per un giorno) è il terzo episodio di Donkey Kong Country. Trama Al porto, presso la Casa di Funky, sia i Kong che i Kremlings stanno festeggiando, è l'annuale giorno di tregua tra le due specie, Krool però non si sta godendo la festa: per lui è solo un altro giorno che se ne dovrà stare tranquillo. Dopo aver ricevuto l'attenzione da tutti, Cranky invita Donkey Kong a dire qualche parola a riguardo, il quale biascica: "Pace in Terra, e siate gentili con i nuovi arrivati!". Bluster commenta sarcasticamente la frase di DK, Diddy quindi, protegge il suo amico dicendo che Bluster è verde dall'invidia perché non è il futuro re, ma Bluster si consola del fatto che è il futuro proprietario della Fabbrica di Barili di Bluster (che è in realtà di sua madre) e conclude che Diddy è effettivamente l'unico senza un futuro, facendolo arrabbiare. Funky e Donkey lo consolano dicendogli che sarà comunque il futuro aiutante e amico del Re, ma ciò rattrista comunque Diddy: sarà sempre la "seconda banana". Intanto, Cranky sbeffeggia Krool per il fatto che sta facendo il buonino per l'occasione e che potrà solo sognare di possedere il titolo di Re di Kongo Bongo, finchè DK sarà l'erede al trono. La partecipazione di Krool però ha un secondo fine: creare un attacca a sorpresa per far detronizzare Donkey. Il suo piano viene messo in atto nello stesso momento che arriva Candy. Mentre Candy si avvicina a DK, Krool le butta di nascosta una buccia di banana davanti a lei, e Candy scivola incolpando DK, in quanto si stava ingozzando di banane fino a poco fa per poi andarsene infuriata. Quindi, Krool spiega il suo piano a Klump: far si che tutti gli amici di DK lo accusino di qualcosa e facciano sì che il Cristallo nomini un nuovo re, così, rubare la reliquia sarà un gioco da ragazzi. Più tardi, Krool va a consolare DK proponendogli di andare a fare del surf per rilassarsi un po'. DK accetta il consiglio, ma non avendo un tavola da surf, chiede a Funky di prestargli la sua e, siccome e la preferita del pilota, promette di prendersene cura, ma alla prima distrazione di Donkey, Krool e Krusha trafugano la tavola e scappano. Sebbene Donkey tenti di giustificarsi con Funky, questi non vuole sentire ragioni, DK si era preso la più totale responsabilità per quella tavola ed è idignoso che un futuro re non mantenga la propria parola. Con il morale a terra, DK viene invitato da Diddy e la sua fidanzata Dixie per una passeggiata, dove i due lo consolano. Poi, Diddy se ne va per andare a fare un commissione e lascia i due amici da soli. Intanto al Covo di K. Rool, quest'ultimo chiede a Krusha di imitare la voce di DK, il che gli riesce incredibilmente bene. Tornando a Donkey e Dixie, Kursha li raggiunge, nascosto tra le fronde e, imitando la voce DK, dice che vorrebbe provarci con Dixie, per fare un dispetto Diddy, di cui non gli è mai importato. Inorridita, Dixie se ne va via e racconta tutto a Diddy, e i due ripetono le stesse parole di Funky, ad un confuso DK. Ormai rimasto solo, DK si dirige con Diddy da Cranky, ma anche lui c'è l'ha a morte con il nipote. Mentre dormiva, Klump e i Kritter, con i Fucili-Klaptrap, avevano distrutto tutto la capanna e avevano lasciato un banana mezza mangiata per terra, incastrando nuovamente Donkey. Sebbene la prova della sue colpevolezza fosse effettivamente errata (in quanto la banana aveva ancora un pezzo dentro la buccia, cosa che DK non lascerebbe mai), Cranky toglie a DK la carica di futuro Re. Donkey protesta: solo il Cristallo può fare ciò... e purtroppo lo fa e Diddy viene nominato neo-futuro re di Kongo Bongo. Mentre Diddy si gode finalmente il tanto agognato futuro, DK viene bandito sulle Montagna Bianca con una sola valigia pre-preparata da Cranky. Dopo essere stato scortato da Funky, Donkey atterra sul Monte disperato perché non ci saranno banane là sopra. Il giorno dopo, Krool è felicissimo della situazione e di compiace del suo piano e idealizza la fase finale: attaccare la Fabbirca di Barili con dei Barili Esplosivi e i Kong non potranno fare niente siccome sono senza difese. Cranky scopre il piano di K. Rool tramite il Cristallo e tramite un ologramma (creato sempre con il Cristallo) e avvisa Diddy che si stava pavoneggiando davanti a Dixie. Nel mentre che avvisa Diddy, Cranky si accorge di essere stato troppo severo nel giudicare Donkey Kong e aver lasciato Diddy come re, in quanto troppo giovane, e in effetti Diddy è preoccupato per il fatto che sta rischiando la vita. Alla Fabbrica, intanto, la routine non cambia e Bluster pensa di avere più chance ora che DK è fuori dai piedi, ma si sbaglia. I Kremlings irrompono e conquistano la fabbrica devastando, con i Klaptrap, tutto quanto. Diddy arriva, ma viene messo fuori combattimento dopo che i Klaptrap iniziano a mordergli i piedi. Mentre corre qua e la, l'ologramma di Cranky appare e Diddy lo implora di riportare DK a casa. DK, nel frattempo, è preda dei miraggi causati dalla sua dipendenza dalle banane. Cranky quindi gli appare e gli chiede di tornare e che l'esilio è annullato. Ma DK non ce la fa più, non ha mangiato banane da tutto il giorno, ma Cranky rivela che c'è sono alcune nella valigia che gli aveva dato. DK sopraggiunge in tempo e scaccia Klump e i Kritter, venendo acclamato da tutti. Più tardi, alla capanna di Cranky, Diddy, DK e Cranky celebrano la rincoronazione di Donkey. Diddy rivela di essere a posto nell'essere la "Seconda Banana". I due amiconi concludono dicendo "Puoi portare via un gorilla dalla giungla, ma non puoi portare via la giungla da un gorilla!". Personaggi * Funky Kong * Diddy Kong * Bluster Kong * Cranky Kong * Re K. Rool * Generale Klump * Donkey Kong * Candy Kong * Krusha * Dixie Kong * Kritter * Klaptrap * Mamma Bluster (citata) Canzoni I'm nobody's hero I don't know what's happenin' to me (Io non so che cosa mi è accaduto)'' I'm gettin' all the blame for things I didn't do'' (Son stato incolpato di cose che non ho mai fatto)'' Can anybody tell me just what I did wrong?'' (Qualcuno mi spieghi: in cosa ho sbagliato?)'' I'm all alone and I'm so confused'' (Son tutto solo e così confuso) I don't know what everyone wants me to be (Non so che cosa tutti si aspettano che io sia)'' I only know just how to be me'' (So solo come essere me)'' Once I was the ape of the hour'' (Una volta ero la scimmia dell'anno)'' They think I'm a coward'' (Ma ora credono che sono un codardo)'' An absolute zero'' (Un vero e proprio zero)'' I'm nobody's hero'' (L'eroe di nessuno) An absolute zero (Un vero e proprio zero)'' I'm nobody's hero'' (L'eroe di nessuno)'' I'm nobody's hero'' (L'eroe di nessuno) Second banana What do you expect from someone (Ma che cosa vi aspettate da qualcuno)'' Who has never, ever been the king before?'' (Che non è mai stato un re, prima d'ora?)'' Never had to save the day'' (Non ho mai salvato nessuno)'' Now I've no idea what's in store'' (e non so cosa c'è da fare) Second banana's what I am (Sono la Seconda Banana, ecco cosa)'' I never thought this job would be'' (Non avrei mai pensato che questo lavoro sarebbe stato)'' Full of so much misery'' (Pieno zeppo di miseria)'' Second banana's what I know'' (Sono la Seconda Banana, ecco cosa)'' I'm just not cut out to be the hero'' (Non sono proprio tagliato a fare l'eroe) Maybe it's a twist of fate (Forse è uno scherzo del destino)'' But I can never recreate the ape he was'' (Ma non posso emulare la scimmia che lui era)'' I'm the tutti to his frutti'' (Sono la buccia e lui la polpa)'' And the peach to his fuzz'' (Son la pesca e lui la peluria) Second banana's what I am (Sono la Seconda Banana, ecco cosa)'' We made such a perfect team'' (Eravamo una bella squadra)'' Now I'm all alone, it seems'' (Anche se non sembrava)'' Second banana's what I know'' (Sono la Seconda Banana, ecco cosa)'' I'm just not cut out to be the hero'' (Non sono proprio tagliato a fare l'eroe) The hero... (l'eroe)'' The hero...'' (l'eroe)'' The hero...'' (l'eroe)'' The hero...'' (l'eroe)'' The hero!'' (l'eroe!) Errori * La banana che Klump lascia nella Capanna di Cranky è effettivamente vuota, ma quando Diddy l'afferra c'è effettivamente della polpa dentro. Nomi in altre lingue Curiosità * Come nell'episodio precedente, Diddy si arrabbia pestando furiosamente il suo cappello come fa quando perde ai minigiochi. * Il complesso da "seconda Banana" che ha Diddy in questo episodio è simile al complesso di Luigi da "Secondo Giocatore". * La canzone che si sente alla festa, è "I'm the Kong Fu Master". * Nel gioco F2P Team Fortress 2 è stato inserito un oggetto curativo chiamato "Second Banana". Categoria:Episodi Categoria:Episodi di Donkey Kong Country TV Categoria:Donkey Kong Country TV